


Life can be funny at times

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Loqi joins the Chocobros, Gen, Loqi is too proud for help, Mama!Ignis mentions, Mud in the Regalia, Myrlwood mentions, No Beta, Post Assassin's Festival, Regalia Type D is too high, Roc of Ravatogh mentions, Royal Arms, Short boys helping each other, Short!Loqi, Short!Noctis, Short!Prompto, Struggles of being short, Swamp mud is itchy, tomb raiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Prince's retinue had grown to five people, with Loqi Tummelt. Out of those five, Prompto, Noctis and Loqi were about the same height, a tad shorter than Ignis and Gladio. That and the Regalia Type D along with Vesperpool mud are not the best mix when you're trying to get in the car without help. Teamwork is key to this problem.





	Life can be funny at times

**Author's Note:**

> Another headcanon from Twitter. Smol!boys trio having trouble trying to get into the car. XD Made this in one sitting. Woohoo!

Life can be funny at times…

After the end of the Assassin's Festival, they were doing hunts for a while to recover from their excessive stay at the Leville.

Suddenly, Cor gave them a call and they were to meet at the Ravatogh diner. Apparently, after being saved from dying in an exploded Magitek Mech and receiving word that he was officially dead and failed in his mission to get rid of Noctis, he defected to the Lucian forces. Cor was not one to trust easily, yet he was adding Loqi to their retinue.

His reason?

The Prince and his retinue could use more intel on Niffleheim related forces rather than the Crownsguard. As much sense as it made, it felt a bit weak but Cor insisted on dumping him on them. Afterwards, he gave them pointers for the tomb in Ravatogh. Armed with a gun and a collapsible spear, he joined them in their quest for the tomb.

It was hard as they were having trust issues and trying to form a cohesive fight group but Loqi proved himself well. More than once, while dealing with the Roc beast, he and Prompto worked together to get the bird distracted while the rest attacked. There was an alarming moment when he took a swipe from the bird to cover for Ignis so that he could prepare his Sagefire uninterrupted. Noctis had to warp in and give him a Phoenix Down as the bird burned from Ignis’s hit.

Soon enough, they were on good enough terms for fights and seats on the Regalia. Wary but amicable, Loqi seemed to accept the arrangement without a problem.

At Meldacio, they received a hunt on a rampaging Treant and the rumours of another tomb. Soon after, hunt done and royal arm retrieved, they were trudging their way back from Myrlwood. The five of them were exhausted and can’t wait to get back on the Regalia. It was a good call to use the Type D Regalia.

“Finally, out of that wretched woods.” Loqi sighed with relief.

“Don’t put ya guard down just yet. There’s bugs over here.” Gladio grunted with a wary tone.

“And gods damn scaly sheeps.” Noctis joined Gladio, this time, irritated.

“And the gators.” Prompto gave the sarcastic chirp.

“And the flightless avian beasts." Ignis added. "I dare say we could make a tasty meal of them, however.”

“Has anyone told you that you have the most inopportune timing for food thoughts.” Loqi sniped at Ignis.

“Now, now. Simmer down.” Ignis countered calmly yet amused as Gladio chuckled.

“After all that work out, I’m hungry, too.” Came Gladio’s amused thoughts as they reached the car. Loqi grimaced at him.

“Ugh, guys. Just get in the car.” Noctis groaned.

“Yes sir!” Prompto replied enthusiastically. They all got to their respective side of the car and clamber in…at least for two of them, anyway.

Noctis, after obtaining the Royal Arms and fighting the Treant, didn’t have any strength to pull himself up. It didn't help he was too short to properly grapple with the door to haul himself in.

“Don’t worry, Noct. I’ll help ya up.” Came Prompto eagerly as Noctis stepped away. The car had started to rev up by then. Prompto manages to grapple the door and climbed up on to slip on the mudguards.

Loqi was the only one who was fast enough to catch Prompto. “OMG, sorry Loqi!” He apologized, rolling off the man as Noctis came with a Potion.

“I wished I had my armour back and not these fatigues.” He said with a huff as he recovered.

“Too bad, it’s just too damn bulky.” Noctis said as he held out a hand for him to get up.

“Problems, Princess?” Came Gladio’s concerned tone. He was peering off their side of the car.

“I slipped.” Came Prompto apologetic reply.

“We’re OK.” Noctis replied as Loqi came up to climb to the seat. Gladio backed up to give him space.

Like Prompto before him, Loqi had slipped off the same mudguard Prompto did but unlike Prompto, he managed to get his arms over the seat rather than the door.

Gladio nearly jumped to help him but the seething glare told him to stay put even as he struggled. “Uh..” He began as Ignis started to take interest and took a look at the scene. “You need help?” He asked. It was amusing but he was feeling sorry for the guy. He only received a pointed glare this time.

“Hey, Loqi! We’ll give ya a boost. So, stop squirming!” Noct shouted from below.

Loqi was getting red in the face from exertion but instead of answering, he lets his legs dangle instead.

Both Prompto and Noctis grabbed hold of each of his foot and gave him the boost he needed to pull himself up. Gladio grabbed a bottle of water for him as he recovered, breathing hard.

Loqi accepted it with a nod of gratitude, something that reminded him strongly of Cor.

“Buddy, could ya give us a hand?” Came Prompto’s voice as he drained half of the bottle.

“On my way.” He said as he puts the bottle away and went over the edge. Seeing that, Ignis cut the engine and clambered to the front passenger seat. If they needed help to get to their seats, Prompto will need it, too.

Gladio had to anchor Loqi as he nearly slipped off the edge trying to haul Noctis up.

“Phew, that was close.” He said in relief as the front passenger door open and Ignis offered his hand to get him in the car.

“This is indeed a slippery situation.” Ignis said as he gingerly got back into the driver’s seat. Prompto gave a knowing smile at the pun.

“Yeah and we need to get this cleaned up soon.” Noctis said as he looked down. The floor had mud all over.

Loqi scoffed. “You’re not the one cleaning it. We could always get someone to do it.” He said flippantly as the car started again.

“While I’m sure hygiene is at the top of everyone’s list, I hope we can save some of the gil to restock our restoratives” Ignis said pointedly.

“A little mud never hurt anyone. Once it dries, we can always shake it out.” Gladio reasoned.

“Dude, as much as I agree to that, I’m saying no.” Came Prompto’s whine. “This is swamp mud. It stinks.” He said as he picked at his mud crusted arm. “And I’m getting itchy from it.” He added after a pause.

There was a collective despairing groan at that. Prompto acted like a gauge for status effects or slow acting diseases. If he says he's getting itchy, the rest were not that far behind,

“We’re staying at an inn tonight.” Ignis said in a tone of finality. “Everyone will be getting Remedies once everyone has showered.”

“Yes, mother.” Loqi replied sarcastically, earning him a sharp glare from the rear-view mirror. Noctis laid back with an amused smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!


End file.
